Forum:How to apply to become a Recognized Contributor/Themer on XDA
Zatta (Recognized Contributor / Recognized Developer) Thanks Meter 1368 Posts: 2,086 Join Date: Dec 2010 Quote: RC-RT Mission Statement As Recognized Contributors/Themers, we are challenged with the purpose of aiding development, offering assistance and above all, embodying the Spirit of XDA. Contributing to XDA-Developers is more than simply delivering ROMs, mods and themes and by posting and behaving in a modest and exemplary way, we aim to influence and encourage other users to conduct themselves with friendliness and co-operation. ---- So over on the Recognized Contributors forum, it has become clear that most members of XDA don't know that you can apply for the title of Recognized Contributor (RC). I have also included the same for Recognized themer, as I am assuming that it's not well known that you can apply. What is a Recognized Contributor? Recognized Contributor is a role intended for members who produce some of the best original and helpful guides for users, as well as helping other users who have problems, in a friendly manner. Recognized Contributors will get a custom user title and the faster ad-free XDA template, as well as access to developer tools currently being created. Any Senior Moderator on XDA can add Recognized Contributors, should you feel deserving of this title. What is a Recognized Themer? Recognized Themers are those users who work (often tirelessly) on designing new theme graphics and user interface overhauls for ROMs. Users who aspire to be Recognized Themers should be creating original graphics work for their themes being released, demonstrate a commitment to crediting other users’ work when applicable, and seek the relevant permission in advance from the original creator. Recognized Themers will receive a custom user title and the faster ad-free XDA template, as well as access to developer tools currently being created. Any Senior Moderator on XDA can add Recognized Themers, should you feel deserving of this title. Pre-requisites 1. Been a member for at least 1 year (willingly following the XDA rules) with consistent and acceptable activity in the last 3 months. 2. Posted good original threads: a. Threads that are guides/ index / collective information. b. OP of ROM threads and have a good support within the ROM thread or via a separate thread in the Q&A section, and some activity in Q&A section or other threads besides their own. c. Place holder threads (discussions of home screens/ wall papers / Off Topic, etc) are NOT accepted. Exception: A proper place holder for a new phone with details and other important information and further maintaining the Q&A on the device. 3. In case of no independent threads, the following may be accepted: a. An FAQ (or support post) within a ROM thread. b. Generally moving around from thread to thread to help members – the "Post Count Vs Thanks" could be used as a means to measure to this. 4. Good quality general know-how around XDA forums (not necessarily developer standard) 5. Thanks count broadly expected given the forums they are in. 6. Posted regularly enough (complementing point 1) to provide continuous support or less frequently but good high value support 7. Contribute to a good over-all general atmosphere. 8.You have read, understood and already adhere to the Recognized Contributor Code of Conduct. How can I apply? You can apply by sending your application via PM to: A member of the RC-RT Committee: ApriliaM3, KennyG123, Mr. Clown, PG101, Judge Joseph Dredd, Woody. Any other Senior Moderator Any FSM. Any existing RC, who will pass on your application forward. Choose whichever route you are more comfortable with, the end result is the same. All list of moderators can be found here. Best way in which to apply through your PM When you are writing your application, you will need to include: A polite hello Your username with a link to your username, they will want to check your history. Why you think you would make a good RC/RT, including a little about your time on XDA. Links to your work including Guides, Ref, Roms, Projects, Apps(Themes for RT) etc Do not forget to include 7/10 links of threads/posts which would be helpful in assessing your application. A thank you for their time and good bye (Manners are free) Please note only apply once to one committee members, do not send 3 applications to 3 different committee members. Also be patient, the committee members are very busy people and have other work on XDA and in personal life. I would recommend a waiting time of upto a week; and if you receive no response within a week, then a reminder PM. Please do not bombard the committee with PM's. If you are having a problem with your application or you would like to appeal a decision made on your application, then you can contact the RC-RT Committee through PM. If you do get accepted as a RC/RT then please come and visit the RC's forum and help contribute to our work and cause to make XDA a better place If you have any questions then please ask, myself or the other RC's/RT's will help in anyway we can. Quote: Originally Posted by PG101 Hiya ... (quote edited by Zatta) ... The general criteria is that a member should have been helpful, courteous and active commensurate to the forum one is mostly in. You will need to be an active member of XDA for 12 months or more. While applying, please include 7-10 links/threads/posts that you think will help us decide on your application, effectively. Cheers and good luck PG101 WHAT THIS THREAD IS NOT: A PLACE FOR PRE-ASSESSMENTS. Quote: Originally Posted by PG101 I am not liking all this speculation about "do I qualify..?" "what do I need.." and more so that the current RCs are feeding these with actual answers. I urge all of you to refrain from asking this particular question, its almost becoming like asking for an ETA on a rom thread.. you know how that goes? If you feel you are ready, apply.. that's all there is to it and if you donot get accepted, I am sure you will be given reasons. You may discuss here how you can improve your contributions to be accepted again. Cheers! Quote: Originally Posted by Fallen Spartan Guys/Gals, I don't see this as a thread to evaluate others or to give hints and tips for others to achieve RC status. If a person is suitable , let the mods review them. They can read the OP and know the criteria required. I'm concerned that this thread has become a training ground and the RC pool is becoming diluted. If a user cannot read or know what the criteria is, then, imho, they don't have the criteria required